We propose to establish an exploratory Center (P20) for Health and Health Care Disparities that uses research, training, community partnerships, coalition building and SOCIAL TRANSFORMATION to create models for eliminating health disparities in both rural and urban communities. Social transformation is a fundamental change in the attitudes, beliefs and behaviors of a society such that the laws, practices, policies and activities of individuals chance to reflect a new or different cultural norm. Cultural activism develops a community by connecting diverse people and converting them from spectators to activists in an effort to transform the health, social, and political environment of a community. This proposal is a joint submission by Florida A & M University (FAMU) and Harvard University School of Public Health (HSPH). FAMU, a designated institution, is the applicant, and HSPH is the collaborating institution. Our Center, the "Center for Healthy Options and Innovative Community Empowerment" (CHOICE), is a collaborative research and dissemination partnership that represents an exciting opportunity to harness the strengths of two outstanding American institutions, one a HBCU (historically black college or university) with cutting edge health professional schools and the other an Ivy League school of public health. The partnership is enhanced by an affiliation with Florida State University Medical School (FSU) as well. FSU has the newest medical school in the country and provides leadership for one of the Center's pilot projects. CHOICE has a special relationship with two communities, Gadsden County, Florida (a rural community of indigent people, the majority African American and many farm laborers), and the urban neighborhood of Roxbury, Boston's poorest predominately African American neighborhood. Each of our Universities has an historic and productive working relationship with residents, community agencies (including health centers) and the local governments on which to build. Our theme is "Eliminating Health Disparities through Research, Training, Community Outreach, Coalition Building and Social Transformation." CHOICE has a focus on health promotion and disease prevention among African Americans in both urban and rural communities. Our theme reflects a commitment to community leadership in setting a research agenda, carrying out that agenda and translating research into action. CHOICE is comprised of seven cores/components, 1) Administrative Core, 2) Community Outreach and Dissemination Component, 3) Training Component, 4) Research Component, 5) Collaboration Research Project, 6) Pilot Project: Infant Mortality in Gadsden County, and 7) Pilot Project: Racial and Ethnic Environmental Approach to Community Health (REEACH).